The subject matter described herein relates to a medication and identification information transfer apparatus for use with identifying the contents of medication containers such as syringes, vials, cartridges, and medication bags and bottles.
Many health care procedures involve a sequence of medication administrations to complete a specialized protocol. The type of medication and timing of administration are important to record in order to provide healthcare providers real-time information on the conduct of the procedure and the completion of a medical record. Some specialized protocols require quick medication administrations with limited time for documentation and record keeping. As an important part of safe drug preparation of medications into secondary containers healthcare providers should include labeling to reduce errors as recommended by The Joint Commission accreditation program. Pharmaceutical manufacturers produce many types of primary medication containers and include prefilled syringes, prefilled cartridges, vials, ampoules, bottles and bags. The transfer and proper identification of medications from primary containers to secondary containers can be challenging.